Alex Grimm
Alex Grimm is an upcoming character in The Magic Knight. He is a third-year student at Destroy High, a school that is said to be filled with the worst delinquents in Kuoh Town. Appearance Alex is a handsome eighteen-year-old blond young man with a series of spikes in his hair standing on one side of his head and green eyes; Alex is often seen wearing a bandana with a number of bangs over it. He is seen wearing the school uniform, which is worn by students from Destroy High. After becoming apart Lancelot's Brave Saints, Alex has a "Five" printed on the back of his hand and a pair of angel wings. Personality Despite him being known as the King of Delinquents at Destroy High, Alex is a very cheerful and prideful individual. He has shown to be a strong-willed individual being able to stand up to a number of his delinquent classmates who were all picking on a number of younger children and fought them off despite suffering injuries from a crowd of them. History Not much is known about Alex or his past, other than the fact that he comes from a family who moved their restaurant to Kuoh Town. He soon entered Destroy High without knowing that Kuoh Academy now allowed male students to entire school meaning that he was stuck attending his current school. He maintains above average markings in his class while fighting against his fellow classmates whenever they would attack him or anyone else for no reason leading to him being given the epithet King of the Delinquents. Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Alex can use the same common light abilities as Angels; he can create light swords, spears, and arrows with ease. Superhuman Strength: Even before being reincarnated into an Angel, Alex has proven to possess the strength to deal with the rest of his classmates such as tossing the largest student on the ground, it is stated this is due to his natural affinity to earth. Upon being reincarnated into an Angel, Alex gained an increase in his innate physical parameter to the point where they're higher than that of normal humans. Superhuman Speed: As an Angel, Alex is faster than the normal human. Superhuman Stamina: Even before becoming an Angel, Alex possessed high-levels of stamina, as a result of him having to daily fight his delinquent classmates to long periods of time since his days as a first-year student. Expert Combatant: '''Due to him being a student of the most delinquent filled school in Kuoh Town, as such Alex has fought a number of his fellow students and came out with minor injuries. Once he was reincarnated into an Angel and experienced real-life combat, his skills in combat continued to develop. '''Novice Spearman: '''Alex soon began to learn how to wield a spear-based weapon, he had learned all the basic ways to wield a spear from both Yuuma and Lancelot and his skills improved the more he fought with it during his experience in actual combat. '''High Intellect: '''Despite him being called the Delinquent King, he has shown to be highly knowledgeable due to all their teachers and staff being in low attendance due to being in fear of their students. Since he wanted to pass all his classes so that he could graduate and get into a good university, Alex started to teach himself all the subjects that their teachers wouldn't and ones that were too much for his age. He has become highly knowledgeable and quick to pick on the smallest of details even in actual real-life combat. '''Flight: Being an Angel, Alex can fly using his wings. Equipment Haboob King: Known as the Gauntlets of the Earth King. Alex's Sacred Gear that takes the form of a pair of black gauntlets that carries gold designs on them. Haboob King grants Alex the ability to manipulate every aspect of the earth/minerals shaping them into anything that he desires letting him utilize them for offensive or defensive purposes while granting him an affinity for it. He has proven to be capable controlling the earth around him using it to attack his opponents in various ways; he is shown to be capable of turning the ground around him into sand, metal or crystal and using it in various ways. Trivia *Alex is a Greek and American name which means "Defender of Man" and "Protector of Mankind". **Grimm is from Old Norse (Grímr) and German, which means "Mask/Helmet" and "The Fierce One". *His appearance is based on Yudai Moroboshi from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints